Chasing A Dream
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU Quinn is a cocky soccer player trying to get into Rachel Berry's pants because the girl's so infuriating and it's so easy to under the diva's skin at times but the soccer player has a secret. It could make Rachel see Quinn in a different light but will she accept the help that's being offered? Will the mask of arrogance fall or will the burden of it all crush her? G!p Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Chasing A Dream ch. 1

* * *

Quinn's POV

I woke this morning to a sudden weight change on my back and someone shaking me by my shoulders as they tried to wake me up as they do every morning because I can't seem to wake myself because well the mornings are evil. I cracked open one of my eyes to she blonde curls and a pair of hazel eyes with an annoyed look or what's supposed to be annoyed look because it was too adorable. I rolled onto my back as I looked up my little sister Katrina or as I like to call her Kitty with a tired smile on my face before ruffling her hair a little then kissing her on her forehead.

"Morning Kitty" I said through a yawn.

"Come on Quinn, we're gonna be late for school" Kitty whines.

"I'm up, I'm up and don't worry, have I ever made you late for school?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Kitty said shaking her head.

"Right and why is that?"

"Because a Fabray is never late. Fabrays are too awesome" Kitty said grinning.

"Damn straight. Now get in the back and buckle up" I said stretching slightly.

"Okay" Kitty said crawling into the backseat of my black/red Dodge Charger.

No one knows this but I've been taking care of myself and baby sister since my good-for-nothing father sold the house to pay off his gambling debt and my mother decided to go and disappear on us without telling me where she was going. That was two and an half years ago when I was thirteen going on fourteen left to take care of a six year old with source of an income but hey, no one came pick their family so I made sure to stay under the radar of the Children Service.

If they ever found out that I've been homeless and living in my car, they'll send me to a group home and send Kitty to a orphanage and the only way that's going to happen is over my dead body. I love my sister more than life itself and there's nothing that I wouldn't do that for her. I drive to nearest convenient store with a bathroom to get ready for school as I grab my toiletry before leading my sister into the bathroom. I make sure that she's dressed in a cute sundress and placing a white headband in her before she gives a quick twirl, bring a smile on my face because I have the best sister in the world.

Kitty looks up at me like I'm a fucking superhero and that there's nothing that I can't do in her eyes but that's not true because I can't even provide a roof over her day but one day that's going to change… I can feel it. _One day my luck is going to change and I'm going to be able to give her what she truly deserve but for now no one can find out about our situation._

I change into a white tank top that shows off my six packs from all the hours of soccer practices, a black collared button down shirt as I leave it open, dark blue jeans with rips on the knees, and white high tops. I swiped a few granola bars and a Gatorade from the store before leading my sister to the car then driving towards school as I drop Kitty off at the elementary side of McKinley. She squeezes my hands nervously as she looks through the glass window of the door at all the little kids playing and laughing with each other and I know that she's nervous about starting the third grade and not making friends. I bend down in front of her, taking her face in my hands and gives her a reassuring smile.

"You got this, Kitty. You're gonna be fine"

"I'm not you Quinn. I'm not smart or funny like you are. No one's gonna like me" Kitty said shaking her head.

"You're super adorable and smart, Kitty and you don't have to be like me to make friends. You're gonna make lots of friends as long as you be yourself, I promise" I said smiling.

"Promise?" Kitty asked unsure.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No"

"That's right. Now are you ready for the first day of third grade?"

"I'm-I'm ready" Kitty said nodding.

I open the door to classroom, practically dragging Kitty inside as she clings to my leg when I quickly spotted the teacher walking up to me with a kind smile on her face before bending down to come face to face with her student. I get the dorky vibe from her as I looked at the redheaded woman with the most amazing teal eyes that I have seen in my life with freckles dusting her chubby cheeks.

"You must be Katrina Fabray. I'm Ms. Anna, you're new teacher" Ms. Anna said smiling. "You must be her mother"

"No, I'm her sister Quinn. I go to McKinley" I said shaking my head.

"That's good to know. I thought that you look a little too young to be a mother" Anna said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, I was dropping my sister off but she's a little nervous" I said putting a hand on my sister's head.

"Don't worry, we're gonna have a lot of fun" Anna replies.

"You gonna be good by yourself" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kitty nods before letting me go as she takes her teacher's hand and walk out of the classroom and I really hope that she's gonna be okay on her own but I guess that time will tell. I walked over to the high school side before walking over to the administration's office to grab my schedule for the new school year then walking to my locker to gather my textbooks only to collide with someone, landing flat on my back. I grunted at a small body is pressed against me and I looked to see that it's one Rachel Berry causing me a smirk smugly as she looks at me with a disgruntled and annoyed look on her face.

"If you looking for perfection then I think that you've found it" I said smirking.

"Oh please get over yourself, Fabray. Talk about conceited much" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"You were obviously looking for me or else you wouldn't have crashed into me"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I going and I just so happened to run into you. I can see that you haven't changed at all over the summer" Rachel said frowning.

"And change my stellar personality, I don't think so" I said chuckling.

"Whatever, goodbye Fabray" Rachel said walking away in a huff.

I chuckle to myself because I love getting under Rachel's skin because she makes it so easy to do and it has become my favorite things to do when I'm at school besides soccer. I know that I can be a dick and no I'm not talking about the one in my pants but I can't help the way that I am with the diva. I can admit that the girl is talented as fuck and she has legs for days which makes me wonder what those legs would feel like wrapped around waist as I'm balls deep inside as my not-so-little friend twitches at the thought. I push myself off of the ground as I walked to my locker to gather my textbooks when I'm pulled into a headlock as someone rubs their knuckles against my head.

"Hey Fabray, long time no see"

"Gah Puck, let me go" I said pushing him away.

Noah Puckerman is a total jackass and a pervert and it's sad to say that he's my best friend but it's the truth and Kitty loves the hell out of him for whatever reason but I think she has a crush on him. I've know Puck for as long as I could remember and knows about my situation as he tried to help me as much as he take by giving me a job in his pool cleaning service as it helps me put food in my and my sister's mouth. I owe him a lot and I'm gonna repay him because I know that he didn't have to what he's been doing but he did it anyways because he's a stand up guy.

"Still irritating Berry I see" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she may be annoying and talks a lot at times but her voice just does things to me" I said shivering slightly.

"It might be easier to get under her skirt if you didn't say dickish shit" Puck said chuckling.

"Maybe but I like our bantering sessions" I said smirking.

"Whatever dude, do it the hard way" Puck said shrugging his shoulders. "You're still on the soccer team?"

"Yeah and I'm planning on getting a full scholarship to a university" I said with a nod.

"What about Kitty?" Puck asked curious.

"What about her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think that the university's gonna let her live in the dorms with you" Puck said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, by that time I should have a job or second to afford an apartment but until then I'll just keep doing what I'm doing" I said closing my locker.

"Dude, someone's gonna find about you being homeless and report you to Children Service"

"Puck, shut the fuck up" I said glaring at him. "As long as I fly under the radar and someone keeps their mouth shut then I have nothing to worry about. Got it?"

I didn't wait for him to response because I'm too pissed off to hear because I know that he will or there will be consequences if he doesn't and I will cut out of here faster than anyone can even blink. I walked to my first period which was English Literature and the only open seat was next to my favorite diva who groans as I sent her a flirtatious wink before sitting down as we listen to the teacher droned on about whatever lesson he was teaching but I didn't care.

"Okay class before you leave, I'm assigning you a assignment of doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet and you will be working in pairs" Mr. Combs replies.

"Do we get to pick our partners?"

"No, I will be picking your partners. Ms. Berry, you'll be partnered with Ms. Fabray" Mr. Comb said looking at his list.

"Mr. Comb, I don't think that it will beneficial if Fabray and I work together" Rachel said interrupting the man.

"My decisions are final, Ms Berry. You'll just have to find a way to work with Ms. Fabray to get through the scene" Mr. Comb said continuing to read off the pairs.

Rachel leans back in her chair, defeated that she has to work with me and it hurts that she thinks lowly of me and that wouldn't do my share of the work because I work hard to keep up my 4.0 GPA because I need to get into a college. The bell rings signaling the end of class and I gather my things before heading out when someone grabs my wrist and I look to see that it's the diva causing me to raise an eyebrow at her as the rest of the class leaves the room.

"Look, I am not looking forward to working with you on this project but I need to do well on this assignment so I need you to pull your own weight" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Fine by me and just so you know, I need to do well on this assignment on this class, okay" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It seems that we understand each other and we'll met at my house after school at 3:30" Rachel said writing her address on a piece of paper.

"I might be a late"

"Why?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have to pick up my little sister but I'll come after that"

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, I'll see you later"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing A Dream ch. 2

* * *

Quinn's POV

I make it through AP Calculus and AP Physics somehow but now I have a ton of homework that I need to get done before tomorrow morning as I don't understand why teachers feel the need to give us homework on the first day back to school. Like my life needs to get more complicated than it already is but no one needs to about it or else me and Kitty will get separate and I can't allow that to happen as I walk down the hallway to get to cafeteria to grab some lunch.

I would have if I hadn't been grabbed by an unknown force and slammed against the lockers with two meaty fists pressing into my chest as I open one eye to see that it's Rachel's douchebag boyfriend Finn Hudson with his three lackeys Dave Karofsky, Aizimo Adams and Jesse St. James.

St. James or as I like to call him St. Pretty Boy because he's such a pretty boy and always checking himself out in a mirror as I have a sneaking suspicion that he might be gay as well as a thing for Finn but anyway the quarterback has never liked. I think that it might have something to do with me always hitting on his girlfriend and that I'm star player on the soccer team as I brought the school championships in the past unlike the football team who hasn't won a single championships since the nineteenth-fifties but who can really say for sure.

I can't say that I'm very fond of the jock because of his fucked up entitled ass attitude, thinking that he's the greatest gift to women but he cover it up with appearing like he's a great guy with that stupid, dopey grin of and it makes me sick that the pint sized diva is falling for it. _How can she not see how much of jerk this guy is?_

 _I mean I know that I can be ass at times but at least I own up to it unlike Finn. This guy looks constipated like he hasn't taken a shit in day when he's thinking about something with his pea brain and he makes pigeons look smart. I know that Rachel's not dating him because the intellectual and simulating conversation because I doubt that he's be able to spell those words let alone use them correctly in a fuckin sentence. I really hope that she's not sleeping with this douchebag._

"Listen up here Fabray and listen up good, you're going over to Rachel's house after school" Finn said glaring at me.

"Oh really and what if I do go over there, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked smirking.

"Don't test me Fabray" Finn said slamming me into the lockers.

"What fun would that be?" I asked snickering.

"This chick's crazy and definitely has a death wish" Aizimo said shaking his head.

"Just kick her ass Finn and show her who the true top dog is" Jesse said sounding like a annoying Chihuahua.

"I bet that you know all about that, don't you huh Pretty Boy" I said smirking.

"I-I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about" Jesse stammers.

"Sure you don't" I said chuckling.

"This is your final warning you freak. Don't go over to Rachel's place or you'll regret it" Finn said glaring at me.

"I don't have to do a damn thing" I snorted.

"Then prepare to have your ass kicked and having a slushy bath tomorrow" Finn said dropping on the floor.

I know that what I just did was stupid and went against my better judgment but I never done well with people like Finn telling me what to do as the jackass in me just shot off at the mouth. I shake my head as I walked into the cafeteria only to be grab by the collar of my shirt, struggling against the iron grip as I hear familiar laughter from behind me and I stopped struggling long enough to see that it's Mercedes.

"Mercedes?" I asked surprised.

"Hey girlfriend, how's it hanging?" Mercedes asked with one hand on her hip.

"From what I heard it's three inches from the ground" I said smirking perversely.

"Do you have to be so crude?" Mercedes asked smacking upside the head.

"No but it's more fun that way" I laughed as I hugged her. "It's good to see you Cedes"

"I've missed you Lucy Q" Mercedes said hugging me tightly.

Mercedes and I have been pretty good friends as she was one of the few people that I told about my extra appendage before it became common knowledge and she didn't look at me any different than she already did. No one knows this but the dark skinned beauty was my first for just about everything, my first kiss, my first copping a feel, and my first time if you know what I mean when I was fourteen. It was good but it was a little awkward afterwards because I mean we were friends and we didn't know what this would mean for us but we decided that it would be for the best that we would remain friends as it didn't change anything in our friendship. Mercedes started this guy named Sam during the summer before the school year and he seems like a cool guy who does awesome impressions making me like the guy even more.

"So how's Sam?" I asked pulling back.

"He's good" Mercedes said getting this dreamy look on her face.

"You know what they say, once you go white your credit will go alright" I said snickering.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid" Mercedes said rolling her eyes but I could see the small smile on her face.

"Maybe but don't think that I can't see you smiling"

"Whatever but how's everything on the Berry frontline?" Mercedes asked grabbing two orders of tater totes.

"She still can't stand me but I'm not worry" I said grabbing some pizza and a Gatorade.

"I don't understand why you're going after when she doesn't like you and dating Finn" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"There0's something about her that I like, Cedes. She can match me wit for wit and the girl can sing" I said shivering.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, ya pervert" Mercedes said smacking me on the shoulder.

"Sorry but I can't help it. The girl is hot as fuck and I want to make her mine" I said as we grab an empty table.

"Why don't you try being her friend before she gets a restraining order against your pervy self?" Mercedes said popping tot into her mouth.

"She's not gonna put a restraining order against me because I do have some self control and I'm not like Jacob Ben Israel" I said rolling my eyes.

The little nerd has a crush on Rachel but unlike me, he doesn't know when to quit or how to fuckin take a hint when a girl tells you to leave her alone or doesn't want you to be around her. He's always harassing her and I just want to punch him in the face but I think that I'll catch his creepiness if I do but if he keeps up with his harassment, I'm responsible for what I might do.

It wasn't long before Sam arrives with Puck in tow as Sam tries out for the football team for the back up quarterback position which he gets and I'm proud of him. The rest of lunch goes rather quickly as I had to sit through Mr. Schue's Spanish class is really inaccurate and I'm more than sure that he's learning the language as he goes, making me wonder about the school's choices when they're picking the staff.

I was more than happy to get out of there before moving onto Government that I shared with Rachel as well as sixth period AP World History then final bell rings as I hopped into my car to pick up Kitty. I peek inside the classroom to see that it's empty when Ms. Anna tells me that the kids are playing outside and I could pick up my sister from there before making my way there to see a small girl being pushed onto the ground by a redheaded boy as my sister gives him an earful. I walked over to the little girl to see that she had scraped her knee and it was bleeding slightly as her eyes begin to water making me bend down to her level. I pulled her onto my lap as I pulled out some water and a bandage to clean the wound as Kitty tries to comfort her friend.

"It's gonna be okay. What's your name?" I asked gently.

"M-Marley" Marley said wiping her tears.

"Well Marley, you have a pretty name" I said smiling.

"T-Thank you" Marley said smiling slightly.

"Your scratch's going to be just fine" I said placing the band aid on her knee. "Wanna a sucker?"

Marley nods as I pull a cherry flavor sucker out of my backpack and giving it her as I give Kitty the watermelon one that she likes so much as I set her friend on her feet when someone calls her name. Marley's face lights up as she run around towards… Rachel and hugs her leg as the diva hugs the little girl, placing a kiss on her cheek before looking to see me standing there as her face morphs into shocked.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Rachel" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"Picking up my sister, what are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Picking up my sister as well"

"I didn't know that you have a sister" I said frowning slightly.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"The same could be said you to as well as but point taken" I said smiling.

"Quinnie, is this the girl that you like? She's pretty" Kitty said trying to whisper.

"I think so too" I said chuckling as Rachel's cheeks turn pink.

"Well I think you're cute too. What's your name?" Rachel asked bending in front of Kitty.

"Katrina Fabray but you call me Kitty" Kitty said grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty" Rachel said shaking Kitty's hand.

We parted ways here because we're gonna meet up later at Rachel's place and I had to make sure that Kitty didn't go blabbing to the diva about our living situation or that our parents are M.I.A. at the moment. Once she understood the rules, we made our way over to the Berry residence where a large black answers the door wearing a frilly pink apron as I didn't know whether I should be afraid or laughing my ass off as he looks me up and down. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a tight hug and lifted off of the ground as the wall of a man squeezes the air out of my lungs but then a much smaller man with glasses framing his face comes out.

"Xavier, set the poor girl down before you kill her"

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself but I'm just happy to met one of Rachel's school friend" Xavier said laughing nervously.

"Even so, it doesn't mean squeeze them to death" Mr. Berry said rolling his eyes.

"You must excuse my husband, Quinn. He can get rather excitable and by the way, I'm Alexander" Alexander said smiling.

"Sorry, Quinn" Xavier apologizes.

"It's okay. Is Rachel here?" I asked as the air returns to my lungs.

"Yes, she's in the den with Marley" Xavier said with a nod.

"Thank you, come on Kitty" I said as Alexander leads me to the den.

The diva was sitting on a L-shaped couch with Marley sitting in front of the television, invested with playing a basketball video games that she didn't notice us walking into the room until Kitty launches herself at the unsuspecting girl. Marley overjoyed that my sister was here as the petite singer look up at me with a smile on her face before pushing herself off of the couch and pulling me by the wrist up the stair and two doors to the right. I looked around the room to see that it belongs to her with all the poster of Broadway musicals and one huge poster of Barbra Streisand on the wall and it's very Rachel.

"Bring me up to your room huh? With your parents and our little sisters downstairs?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray. That's not why I brought you up, I just thought that it would be easier to focus without any distractions" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Right, lets get started" I said pulling my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

The scene that we decided to work on was the balcony scene because there isn't any kissing in it unfortunately as we get down to business as we on running through our lines and the stage direction. We worked on the scene for a while when there's a knock as Xavier peeks his head through the door, telling us that dinner was ready and that we should wash up.

"I wish that me and Kitty should be heading out then" I said packing up my pick.

"Not without staying for dinner first" Xavier said smiling.

"No, we really should be going and I don't want to impose" I said shaking my head.

"Quinn, you're not imposing. Stay for dinner" Rachel said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay if you really want me to" I said grinning.

Rachel just rolls her eyes at me as Xavier jus chuckles.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing A Dream ch. 3

* * *

Rachel's POV

I had half expected Quinn to make crude jokes and be her normal arrogant self but she was actually… a gentlewoman and on her best behavior as she prepares hers and Kitty's plate loading it with spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread. The smaller Fabray was adamant about sitting next to Marley as they talk about their first day and how much fun they had as the soccer player discreetly stuffs her mouth until Daddy asks her question.

"So Quinn, how was your first day back at McKinley?" Daddy asked curious.

"It's okay but I mostly look forward to playing soccer and talking to Rachel" Quinn said smiling at me.

"It's nice talking to one of Rachel's friends as she rarely brings them except for that Finn boy over" Dad blanches at Finn's name.

I don't understand why neither one of my Dads like Finn very much because he always tries to get on their good side but he always trips over his words and says something oafish. I know that they will become to like the quarterback if they actually give him a chance but I don't see that quarterback happening anytime soon as they already made their minds up about him which is very unfair of them to.

"Finn isn't that bad, Dad" I said defending my boyfriend. "And I wouldn't necessarily call me and Quinn friends per se. More of two people that go to the same school together" I point out.

"But Quinn seems like a nice girl and I don't see why you two aren't friends" Daddy said confused.

"Thanks for sticking for me Mr. Berry but Rachel isn't very fond of me and I don't help myself by hitting on her all the time" Quinn said shaking her head.

"You have a crush on my baby girl. Awww that's so sweet" Dad coos before turning his attention to me. "Why are you rebuffing her advances, Rachel? Aren't you always talking about Quinn did this or Quinn did that? She's an obvious improvement over that Hudson boy"

"Dad, I have told you that I am in a committed relationship with Finn and I am not going to dump himself just because Quinn has feelings for me. You know that I'm not like that and she's not even my type as she is cocky and arrogant at times" I said frowning slightly.

"I said the same things about your father before we stared dating and we're happily married so my advice to you, Quinn is you truly care about my baby girl then be patient and persistent" Dad said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes Sir" Quinn said in a mock salute.

I let out a loud groan as I shake my head at the two because I can see the two becoming friends and making my life more difficult than it needs be as the conversation continues to flow around the table when I notice that Quinn and Kitty were staring t the vegetables on their plates with apprehensive looks on their faces. I know that most children don't like eating their vegetable and this seems to be the case with the Fabray sisters as they pushed them around their plates when I picked one of the younger Fabray's vegetable with my fork as I hold out for her to eat. Kitty responded with sucking in her lips as she shake her head vehemently as I sigh to myself, knowing that this is going to talk awhile.

"Come on Kitty, they're not that bad. Don't you want to be big and strong?" I asked sweetly.

Kitty shakes her head as I looked over my shoulder as my dads for help but thy seem content with watching the scene play which is when I turn to Quinn for help but she seemed amused as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. I glare at her but she was unfazed by it as the soccer player just stares back at me with that infuriating smug smile of her as I turned back to the task at hand when an idea popped in my head. I leaned forward, whispering something into Kitty's ear as a wide grin appears on her face before digging into her vegetables before hopping off of her chair as her and Marley run around the corner. Quinn frowns slightly as she raises an eyebrow at me causing me to lean back into my chair, crossing my arms over my chest as I sit there with a proud smile on my face when my Dads decide to excuse themselves, leaving me alone with the soccer player.

"I think that it's time to turn in for the night" Dad said faking a yawn. "Don't you think so dear?"  
"No way this is getting good" Daddy said chuckling.

"Yes it is. You need your rest for work tomorrow" Dad said elbowing daddy not so subtly.

"Oh right, got a long day at the office. Play nice girls" Daddy said chuckling.

"Oh we will, Daddy" I said smiling sweetly.

I waited for them to exit out of the kitchen as their footstep gets further and further away when I uncrossed my arm as I collect the plates except for Quinn's, taking them to the sink when she spoke up.

"So you're not going to think of some clever of tricking me into eating my vegetables, are you?" Quinn asked smugly.

"No, I don't need to trick you into eating your vegetables" I said turning to face her. "I know that I can do that without the use of clever ploys or the use of mind games"

"And how exactly are you going to get me to do that? I'm not a six year old year old"

"Oh I know but it doesn't stop you from acting like one"

"Ouch, you hurt me Rachel" Quinn said with mock hurt.

I walk over toward Quinn with an extra sway of my hips as it does the intended effect with her being entranced with my hips, distracting her long enough for me to straddle her lap. I lean forward so our lips were only mere inches from each other as I rest my hands on her shoulders to keep the soccer player from trying to close the distance between us as she places her hands on my hips with her eyes looking up at me in confusion and mild desire.

As the two emotion fight each other, swirling behind those green and golden orbs for dominance as Quinn seems to struggle with what she wanted to do in this moment, giving me the opportunity to pick up a fork full of vegetable and forcing it into her mouth. The soccer player glares at me as she slowly chews around the vegetable fighting the urge to spit them out but I feel proud of myself for getting her to eat them even if I had force-feed them to her as I feed her until all of the vegetables are gone.

I slipped off of Quinn's lap before taking her plate to the sink to be washed unaware of the fact that she followed until she was standing beside me with a dish towel over her shoulder as she dries the dish that I place into the drying rack as we fall into quiet silence but it's a comfortable silence.

I looked at the soccer player and I mean really at her to see that she seems more tired than she usually is and she appears to be much older than what she actually is, like life is wearing her down as it makes me wonder why that is. Once the last dish is washed, dried and put away, Quinn hands me the dish towel which I take from her as our fingers brush against each other sending small shock waves through me as I looked up at her when she reaches over to push a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I think that we should be heading out" Quinn said retracting her hand.

"S-So soon?"

"Yeah, I think that we're been here long enough and I don't want to overstay our welcome" Quinn said giving a half smile.

"Oh okay. I promised Kitty if she finished her vegetables that she and Marley could have a sleepover on Friday"

"I don't know that's such a good idea" Quinn said shaking her head.

"Come on Quinn, do you really want tell her that she can't after she did a good job on eating her vegetables and you saw how her face lit up about it" I said frowning slightly.

"I'm not the one that the idea into her head" Quinn said frowning.

"I don't see the big deal about a simple sleepover and it's going to make Kitty happy"

"Fine" Quinn said running her hand through hair.

I'm confused on why Quinn is so against Kitty having a simple sleepover but that's when I see the look of pure anxiety on her face making realize that she's having separation anxiety over her sister. I set the dish towel before walking around the soccer player so she looking at me when I take her hands in my own, squeezing them reassuringly as I smile at her to drive away whatever anxiety she's feeling at the moment.

"Quinn, she's going to be fine here and you can trust me to look after Kitty. I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to her. I am asking you to trust me" I said looking her in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Rachel. It's just that it's always been me and Kitty as we have always been tied at the hip ever since she was born and I have never let her out of sight except for school" Quinn said sighing.

"I understand that you love your sister dearly and you worry over her but you can watch over her forever. You have to let her experience things on her own and make her own mistakes, being there when she needs you as you'll be one phone call away" I said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, you're right" Quinn said taking in a deep breath.

"Naturally" I said smiling smugly.

"Don't get cocky, Berry" Quinn said stepping into my personal space. "And I'm going to get you back for making me vegetables "

"Whatever you say, Fabray" I said rolling my eyes.

Quinn giggles slightly as she calls Kitty's name and she begrudgingly comes down the stairs as she hugs Marley one last time before taking her big sister's hand, walking out the front door. The soccer player helps her sister into the backseat before climbing into her car and driving off down the road when my sister taps on my hand, trying to get my attention.

"Yes Marley?"

"I like Quinn, she's nice" Marley said smiling.

"I guess so" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If you and her started dating and get married, will that me and Kitty sisters?" Marley asked curious.

"Well um yes through marriage, why do you ask?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"I think that you and Quinn would be for each other and she seems really sad. You could make her happy and she really likes you" Marley said smiling

"Marley, I'm dating Finn and I don't see Quinn in that way" I said shaking my head. "Wait, what do you mean that she seems sad? Did she tell you that?"

"No but it's in her eyes. Just like Kitty and I asked why she was sad, she said that she didn't want to talk about and that Quinn would be upset if she told anyone" Marley said shrugging her shoulders.

 _Why would Quinn and Kitty be sad? Why did Quinn have that look in her eyes when we were washing dishes? She seemed so tired like she has been sleeping well in a few days. She was anxious over letting Kitty sleep over but she did say that has always been her and her sister since she was born. What about their parents? Do they work a lot or something? I'm not sure and Quinn didn't say anything about them. Maybe I should ask her about them._

* * *

Quinn's POV

I drive my car into an alley, hiding it behind a dumpster so the cops won't see us and blow the whistle on me as I get Kitty settle in her pajamas before turning the backseat into makeshift bed for her to sleep on. I know that it's not the most comfortable place to sleep but it's the best that I can do at the moment and my sister being the trooper that she is, she doesn't complain about it at all and it makes feel like a worse provider but I love her even more than I thought that I could.

I push the back of my seat slightly with crashing Kitty in the back as I lean back, sighing to myself hoping that tomorrow will be a better day as I'm going to look for a job after school so I can get an apartment for the both of us to live in so we're not sleeping in my car anymore. I close my eyes for a moment to get as much sleep as possible but it was soon when I'm blinded by the sun peeking through my windshield, signaling that it's morning and I have to get ready for school as I have half a mind just to skip I have to set a good example for Kitty.

I pull out of the alley towards the nearest gas station to get ready for the day as we washed our faces, brushed our teeth and changing our outfits so no one would be too suspicious then leaving. I drop my sister off before heading to school my own self as I parked my car then heading inside of the school, heading to the janitor's closet to swipe some toiletries but what I find was shocking but I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would slip up. I open the door further to find Finn with his pants and boxers around his ankle, balls deep in some random Cheerio slut with her skirt pushed up her waist as they scramble to fix their clothes as the hoe runs out of the closet as he glares at me angrily.

"What the hell, Fabray? Do you get off on seeing on stalking or something?" Finn sneers.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hudson but you must be crazy for cheating on Rachel with some random slut in a janitor's closet but once she finds out about this, she'll kick your sorry ass to the curb" I said glaring at him.

"Do you think that she's going to believe you over me?" Finn asked chuckling amused. "She's pathetically in love with me that she'll believe anything that I'll tell you and she'll assume that you're trying to break us up because you're jealous that no matter how much of a freak you are, I'll have Rachel in ways that your freakish mind and can only dream of. Once I get into her panties and take her virginity, I'll dump her ass"

Something in me snaps as I jump on Finn, pounding my fist into his face over and over again as he yells for someone to help him and I get a couple of hits in before I'm pulled off him as a fist collides with my jaw hard. I tried to fight whoever was on me but it was useless as three bulky face ganged up on me, beating me into the ground as I cried out in pain at every punch and kick unleashed onto my body when someone cries out as the weight on is alleviated. I feel my head being lifted lightly as stared up through my good working eyes to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring down at me with worry as the tears falls from them as I reached up wipe them away.

"I knew that you couldn't stay away" I said trying to smile through the pain.

"I was so worried about you. What were you thinking?" Rachel said letting out a watery laugh.

"Heh you know the usual, soccer and you"

"Even when you're hurt, you choose to with flirt with me" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Have you seen you? How can I not flirt with you? You're gorgeous" I said smirking.

Before I knew it, I lost consciousness with Rachel calling my name.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing A Dream ch. 4

* * *

Rachel's POV

I can't believe that Quinn had gotten into a fight with the football players and now she's in the infirmary with three fractured ribs, a sprain wrist, and cuts and bruises all over her face as her left eye is swollen shut. She's breathing but it looks like merely doing that is causing her a great amount of pain and it leaves me wondering what could have going through her head to take on three football players at once also why she think that it was a good idea in the first place. I didn't want to leave the soccer player alone when she comes to but I needed to pick up Marley and Ms. Anna was nice enough to let me take Kitty because I had made up an excuse that her sister won't be able to pick her up today. I think that she actually my lie but allowed the younger Fabray to go with me anyways which I was grateful for as I drive back to the infirmary when Kitty asked me something about her sister.

"Rachel, where's Quinn?" asked Kitty.

"Um she's-"

"Something's wrong with Quinn, isn't there? What's going on, Rachel?" Kitty asked her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry Kitty, Quinn's a fighter and she's going to be okay" I said smiling reassuringly.

"P-Promise? You promise that me and Quinn aren't to going to be separated"

"Separated? What do you mean separated?" I asked confused.

"I-I…. n-nothing" Kitty said shaking her head.

"Kitty, you can tell me anything. I want to help you"

"I promised Quinn that I wouldn't tell anyone"

"I can reassure you that you can tell anything and obviously it's important that I know if I am to help you and Quinn because the both of you are very important to me" I said pleadingly.

"W-We are" Kitty said looking up at me in awe.

"Very much and I want to help you both" I said smiling.

Kitty bites her lip, conflicted over whether she should tell me the secret that she's not supposed to tell anyone and I get the feeling that this is a secret that both of the Fabray have been harboring for a long time. I wasn't lying when I said that the both of them are important to me and I do want to help them by all that I can for them but I need to know what I am dealing with in order to do so.

"Quinn and me have been living in her car for the last two and half years, avoiding Children Service because they're gonna separate us if they find out that our parents are gone" Kitty said looking down at her lap.

"Gone? You mean that they're dead?" I asked shocked.

"No, Daddy left because he sold our house and Mommy just left. I don't know when she went but she never came back"

I can't believe that something like this happened to Quinn and Kitty and that they've been on their own for this long without anyone to take care of them or the love of a parent. What kind of person does this to their children? How could they just up and leave without a word or a goodbye? How do they by? How do they eat? I don't understand any of this but I know that Quinn needs my help more than ever and I'm not going to let her go through this alone but I have a feeling that she's going to accept my help so easily although she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. I turned to look at Kitty before lifting her chin so she's looking me in the eyes with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I told you that I would help you and Quinn and I always keep my promises" I said smiling.

"Really?"

"I promise" I said with a nod.

"Rachel never broke any of her promises and if anyone can help then she can. She's like Wonder Woman" Marley said grinning

 _Quinn once you fully recover, you're going to get a lecture on making the people in your life worry about you like this. What were you thinking?_ I drive to the parking lot, letting the girls out of the car as I take both of their hands, walking towards the infirmary where Quinn was causing Kitty to stop in the doorway looking up at the beaten up form of her sister bringing tears to her eyes. The soccer player looks her littler sister with a pained smile on her face as the younger Fabray sibling walks to her sister, launching herself at her as the older Fabray sibling lets out a pained groan but her sister regardless.

"Hey Kitty-cat" Quinn said ruffling Kitty's hair.

"What happened to you?" Kitty sobs.

"It's not important. I'm sorry that I worried you, it won't happen again" Quinn said hugging her sister tightly.

Quinn calmed down Kitty after awhile before making her do her homework and I make Marley do the same as I sit down at the edge of the bed, reaching over to run my hand through her long blond hair. The soccer player reaches to take my hand in her own before placing a soft kiss on the back of it as my cheeks burn slightly but I shake my head a little because I'm still upset over her idiocy, glaring at her but she isn't fazed by it all as she smirks slightly but it's hard to tell with her split lip.

"What the hell is wrong with Quinn? How could you think that taking on three football players was a good idea? You could've gotten seriously hurt than you already are" I said frowning.

"I know, I know but it wasn't my fault" Quinn said sighing.

"Then who's was it?" I asked curious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Quinn snorted.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Obviously whoever did this has a vendetta against you and you haven't given me a reason not to believe you" I said looking at Quinn, seeing that she doesn't believe me as I take her hand in my own. "Please tell me who did this to you, Quinn. I want to help you"

"It was Aizimo, Karofsky and… Finn"

Everything in me froze as soon as Finn's name left Quinn's mouth and I didn't want to believe that he could do something sadistic and cruel as ganging on a girl smaller than him with his football friends but something in knew the truth. The soccer player may be a lot of things but she has never lied to me about anything although I don't want to believe that my boyfriend would do something like this because I really don't want to believe it since he's always such a sweetheart with me.

Quinn pulls out her phone, tapping a few times on it before handing it to me to see that she had open the voice recording app on her phone before handing it me and I see that something has been recorded earlier today around the time that she had gotten beat up. I pressed the play button and recording comes alive as it's a little muffled but I can still hear the voices on it with one of the voices being the soccer player and the other being Finn's.

As I listened to the conversation between the two, my blood runs cold as I listen to the jock talk about me and how stupid I am among other things solidifying everything for me with Quinn defending my honor. I didn't know that I was crying until I feel something running along my cheek to see the soccer player looking at me with a sad look on her face as she wipes the tears from my face as I hold onto her wrist, keeping it in place because it hurts to know that my boyfriend was only with me because he wanted to sleep with me.

I thought Finn was a good guy and I prided myself on having a good sense of character but he fooled me into thinking that he loved and cared about me when it was all a lie until he got what he wanted. _How could I be so stupid and foolish? How could I not see the truth? Why didn't I listen to Quinn when she said that Finn was no good for me? She could see through Finn when I couldn't and tried to warn me and yet I assumed that she was being jealous but she was just looking out for me._

I looked at Quinn and before I could get the apologize out of my mouth, she pulls me into a tight hug as my tears begin to once more, burying my face into her shoulder allowing myself to cry as she rubs my back. It's all my fault that the soccer player had gotten hurt in the first place because I couldn't see through Finn's facade sooner and had listen to her then none of this would've had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. This is all my fault" I sobbed. "If I had listen to you then none of this would have happened."

"Rachel, this isn't your fault. That bastard was a deceptive jackass and I don't blame you for not believing me when I'm constantly hitting on you so much but I don't regret what happened because I was about to let him disrespect you like that. You deserve better than that" Quinn said kissing me on the temple.

"But I-"

"No buts Rachel, it's not your fault and I'm not going to let you blame yourself you hear me" Quinn said holding my face in her hands.

I looked her in the eyes to see a firm yet gentle look in those hazel green eyes of hers and I knew that she was serious about this as I nodded but I don't what came over me when I blurted it.

"I know"

"You know what?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know everything. About you being homeless, living your car and your parents leaving"

Quinn's widen to the size of dinner plates as she stiffens before looking over her shoulder, looking at her little sister knowing that she told me everything about their living situation.

"Kitty! I told you not to tell anyone" Quinn said frowning.

"Quinn, it wasn't her fault. I pressured her into telling me although she didn't want to but I can help you"

"No, you can't help us Rachel. Nobody can know about our living situation because they're gonna separate us and the only way that's gonna happen is over my dead body" Quinn said pushing herself off of the bed. "Come on Kitty, we're leaving"

"W-Where are me going?" Kitty asked fearful.

"I don't know but we can't stay here. We have to get as far away from Lima as possible" Quinn said limping out towards the door.

"B-But I d-don't wanna g-go" Kitty said on the verge of crying.

"Quinn, there has to be another way" I said trying to stop her.

"Not for us. Move Rachel" Quinn said glaring at me.

"No, I can't let you leave like this. You're hurt and not in a position to go anywhere let alone leave the state" I said blocking her.

"And you're gonna stop me? Why? You don't even like me so give me a reason for why I should stay in this homophobic hick of a town" Quinn said angrily.

"Because I do like you or else I wouldn't be trying to stop you from leaving and a reason for staying. I can give you three reasons to stay. One being that because Kitty made a friend and I am more than sure that it's gonna a lifelong friendship. Two being that you care about me and to a certain like me enough that you want to date me and lastly is that I care about you even though you infuriate me. You're my annoying knight in shining armor and you can't leave your princess unprotected"

Quinn stares at me for a moment and I see several emotion swirling behind those hazel eyes before letting out a sigh to herself then looking down to Marley looking up at her with a sad look on her face.

"Please don't leave, Quinn. Kitty is the only friend that I have and I'll be really sad if she left. Rachel will be sad if you left because she won't say so but she really likes you a lot and I don't want her to be sad" Marley said pouting.

"How can I say no to that face" Quinn said chuckling softly. "I won't leave but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about my living situation"

"Quinn I don't-"

"Don't worry Rachel honey, Quinn's living situation is going to stay between the six of us"

I turned to see my Dads standing in the doorway of the infirmary with small smiles on their face and I didn't even noticed them walking in until leaving wondering how of our conversation did they hear.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked frowning.

"I'm gonna talk to a few friends in the legal system tomorrow to see if it's okay to become you and your sister's legal guardians but until then you'll be staying with us for awhile until everything gets settles" Daddy said crossing his arms.

"And if I refuse?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's either staying with us, knowing that you and Kitty can stay together getting three square meals a day and a safe place to sleep or take your chances with Social Services. It's completely up to you as the ball is in your court" Dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine but I'm going to pay back" Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

"No need for that cause we don't want your money" Daddy said shaking his head.

"Then what do you want?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just knowing that we're keeping someone in their time of need and giving them something that they need" Dad said smiling.

"ANd what's that?"

"A sense of feeling safe and love" Daddy said picking up Kitty and Marley.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing A Dream ch. 5

* * *

I moved my and Kitty's stuff into the Berry residence which isn't a lot so it doesn't take a long to unpack everything as my sister and Marley wanted to share a room together so the Berry men put a bunk bed in after taking the old bed out. The two were so excited about sharing a room that they can spend a lot of time together and I'm glad that my sister has someone to play with but I'm still a little iffy about moving in here because it feels it's admitting that I'm incapable of taking care of us. I'm sitting in the middle of the floor, folding my clothes slowly when I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door to see that it's Rachel who looks a little hesitant about coming in as I smiled, patting the spot on the floor next to me. She hesitates for a moment then walks in, sitting down next to me, fidgeting slightly and not making eye contact with me as she picks up a random shirt, folding it before moving on the next one as I raise an eyebrow because she's acting really weird right now.

"You okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm f-fine"

"No, you're not. You're fidgeting and you're folding my clothes. What's up with you, woman?" I asked frowning.

Rachel sighs, running a hand through her hair as she looks at a nearby wall before turning attention back to me and I could see the apprehension and worry on her face as she nervously bites her lips. It takes everything in me not to kiss so I could bite on that lip my damn self but I don't because this isn't the ideal situation for that so I let her take her time in expressing herself and gather her thoughts but I do reach over, taking her hand in mine.

"Are you upset with me?" asked Rachel in a small voice.

"Ehhh?! Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked confused as fuck.

"There's no need for such crude language and I think it's best that you learn to curb while you're living here but it is a valid question cause in a way, I did in a way, force you to live with me and my parents because your current situation. So I am asking you if you resent for pushing my way into your life as I've been told often that I can be pushy and meddling in others' affairs without their consent-"

"Rachel!" I said cutting her rant short. "It's fine"

"But I-"

"Rachel really, it's fine. It's just…" I said running my hand through my hair.

"It's just what, Quinn? You can tell me" Rachel said taking my hand in both of hers.

"I'm just not used to people wanting to help. It's been me and Kitty for so long that I don't really know how to let others in"

"I do care about you… and Kitty. You don't have to everything on your own" Rachel said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right… so does that mean you'll go out with then?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"And you just had go and ruin the moment didn't you" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin?" I said grinning.

"Whatever Fabray, just because I'm not longer dating Finn doenst mean that I'm going to jump into another relationship like that" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"I didn't think that you would so take all the time that you need to get over the lumberjack. I'll still be here" I said smiling.

Rachel smiles before pushing her up, walking towards the door but stops in the middle of the doorway, looking over her shoulder.

"If you can manage to impress with something genuine then maybe I might consider going out with you" Rachel said winking.

She walks out of my room, leaving me to think of a way to impress her while being genuine but for right now I finish putting away my stuff before looking out the window to see that Marley and Kitty playing in the backyard on swing/slide set. My sister has the biggest smile on her face as the tiny brunette pushes on the swing and I want her to keep smiling like that all the time before walking out of my room to run into Xavier. He smiles down at me before gesturing for me to follow him as he leads me outside sitting down on the porch and I sit down next to him, sitting there in silent for a few minutes and I'm not sure what he could want from me but I couldn't be more grateful to him and Alexander for opening their home to me and my sister.

"Thank you, Quinn" Xavier said smiling.

"Huh? For what?" I asked confused.

"Alexander and I overheard your conversation with Rachel and we know that you only got hurt because you were defending her honor from that Finn boy. Thank you for that and between you and me, I like you a shit ton better than him" Xavier said smirking.

"You're welcome and I never liked him either" I said smirking.

"But please don't do something so reckless as fighting three football player at the same time. I would like to see you have a long and happy life" Xavier said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"But I make no promises but I will not to be so reckless. I'd like to be around to see my date with Rachel"  
"So she finally caved?" Xavier asked hopeful.

"No but she did say that may go out with me if I can impress her and be genuine but in my ears, she pretty much said yes" I said grinning.

"If you really want to impress Rachel then I suggest doing some grand gesture. It's like catnip to her" Xavier said as we walked back into the house.

"Thanks for the tip" I said smiling.

"No problem and in exchange for the tip, you're helping me with dinner" Xavier said smugly.

"Hey! I thought that we were friends"

"Don't whine. If you can't cook then I'll teach you" Xavier said chuckling.

"I never said that I couldn't cook, I just never agreed to it" I pouted.

"It's either that or helping Alex with the laundry and he's… rather _particular_ about how it's done"

"Yeahhhh, so what are we making?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

I was about to leave the house because there's something that I needed to do and I didn't want my Dads or Quinn finding out about what I'm about to do cause I need to do this on my own. I know that this might be a little hypocritical of me since I told the soccer player not too long about not having to do everything on her own but this one thing that I need to do by myself because if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't have felt the need to protect me in the first place and gotten hurt by the football team. I walked out the back door when a small voice stops me from walking through the door in the fence and I turned to see Marley and Kitty staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Rachie, where are you going?" Marley asked curious.

"I'm uh going to get something from someone so I'm going to get so I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Get what?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, you're too young to understand but I'll be back before dinnertime" I said turning to walk away.

"Then Marley and me'll come with you" Kitty replies.

 _I see where Kitty gets her stubbornness from. It would be cute if the situation was different but I don't have time for this._

"How about this? I'll take you with me the next time I do deicide to go somewhere, okay" I said smiling sweetly.

"Promise?" Kitty asked holding out her pinkie.

"Promise" I said wrapping my pinkie around hers.

I walked out of the backyard, making my way towards Finn's house like I've done so many times but this time is the last time that I would ever have to come over again because I need to tell him something important that can't be told over the phone. It needs to be told in personal and before long, I'm standing in front of the quarterback's front door, knocking on it and hoping that this will go over will when I noticed that the door was unlocked. I looked in the driveway of the Hudsons' residence to see that Finn's car is in the driveway is parked as well as someone else's that I don't recognize but it doesn't belong to his mother Coral as I walked inside, up the stairs to my soon-to-be boyfriend's room. Every step that I took, the noises from the jock's room was getting slightly louder but most of it was being drown out by that annoying music that he like playing all the time and when I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Santana Lopez riding my boyfriend in the reverse cowgirl position. She didn't even stop when she realized that I was in the room but smirk at me, grabbing her breasts and let out an obnoxious moan as Finn opens his eyes to finally notice me

"R-Rachel?! I-I can explain" Finn said pushing Santana off of him.

"There's nothing that you can say Finn Hudson, to make this okay. I didn't want to believe that Quinn was right about you being a sleazy, good-for-nothing slime ball and I was too good for you but she was right. There's no telling how many girls that you cheated on me with and I'm not going to stand one bit. We're over, Finn because I can do bad all by myself. Goodbye"

It hurt that that I spent so much time with such a douchebag that never appreciated me and how much I sacrificed for him but not anything because I deserve so much better than one Finn Hudson. For now, I think that I should be single and trying to figure out who I am without him around as I walked home to Quinn in the kitchen cooking with Daddy when she looks at me with this look in her eyes that reminds how I used to feel at the beginning of my relationship but there's more to it. I smile back as I peeked into the living room where Dad was letting the girls give him a makeover and painting his nails that I couldn't help but laugh although I ducked back into the kitchen fast enough so the girls wouldn't try to do that to me. _I'm looking forward to seeing what life has in store for me._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing A Dream ch. 6

* * *

Waking up every morning in a soft, warm bed than in reclined car seat is the best feeling and taking an actual shower instead of out a sink of a smelly gas station is pure heaven as I walk out of the bathroom, feeling more refreshed than ever. I lace up my shoelaces before opening the door to see Marley and Kitty already dressed while my sister's currently sitting in Rachel's lap who's braiding a single braid along the side of her into head. The diva doesn't notice me leading against the doorway under the smaller brunette bounces up to her as I lift her into my arms, hugging her tightly before setting her down.

She looks up at me smiling before patting Kitty on the shoulder, signaling that's done as she hugs my leg happily as the dynamic duo walks out of the room hand-in-hand as the singer sets the brush on the dresser. I don't know what happened but it seems like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders and I wanted to ask her what happened between this morning and last night but if she wanted to tell me then she would tell me in her own time. Going down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Alex and Xavier in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, laughing and just enjoying each other company was something that I'm not used to seeing as my parents could barely tolerate each other let alone enjoying the other's company.

Dad was rarely home as he was more likely than drinking and gambling away his problems and Mom was too drunk to notice that she had children depending on her to care of them instead of the other way around. More often than not, I was cleaning her up and doing all of the housework while taking care of my little sister, feeling more and more like an parent to someone should be able to take care of themselves. I don't want to be anything like them and I swore that I would become that someone that my sister could be proud as well as when I looked myself in the mirror, I wouldn't see my Mother or my Father, I would see something worthwhile.

"Quinn"

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay, kiddo? We lost ya there for a sec" Xavier asked concerned.

"Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts" I said sheepishly.

I could tell that they didn't believe me but thankfully that they didn't say anything else on the matter while Rachel agreed to take the girls to school as I head off to the soccer field to meet with the soccer captain. Apparently she wants to talk to me about something as she was vague as hell about what it was about but I guess that I'll find out when I get there and I was almost out the door when Xavier stops me. He smiles happily as he places a brown lunch paper bag in my hand then place a kiss on my forehead, throwing me off guard as I walked out the door, looking over my shoulder as he just chuckles.

I hopped into my car, making it to school in five minutes before heading straight to the soccer field where soccer captain Natalya Perez watching over the try-out with a impassive look on her, standing on her left and I knew that was aware of my presence. The senior was kind but could be tough when she needed to be as she was tougher on me than the rest of the team and it made a better player and I'm grateful to her but I still don't know why she wanted to me today.

"Fabray" Natalya said nodding in greeting.

"Perez" I said stuffing my hands into my back pockets. "Any decent prospects?"

"There are a few and maybe that might need a bit of work but has potential"

"Looks like you might have your work cut out for you" I chuckled.

"Not really. You might though" Natalya said smirking.

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn, the reason that I've been so tough on you specifically is because I saw something in you that would make a great player and an even greater captain. I've been training to take over me because in a few weeks I'm going to Louisiana to play for the New Orleans Jesters" Natalya said facing me fully.

"W-What?! What about the team?"

"I called the team yesterday and they know about my departure which I put it to a vote about you replacing me and it was unanimous" Natalya said smiling softly. "Quinn, I know that you can do this. I have complete faith in you and I can't think of anyone that I would rather pass the torch to"

"When are you leaving? What about school?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"In two weeks and I'm going to get my GED but I can't leave unless I know for sure that you'll accept" Natalya said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Do I have much a chocie?" I said sighing.

"No" Natalya said smirking slightly. "Unless you want Ravenna taking over"

"Oh hell nah, there's no way I'm letting that bitch become captain" I said frowning.

"She was the only one that was against you being captain and if you're in charge then I know that the power's not gonna go to your head"

Ravenna Brothwood has been a pain in my side ever since we both tried out for the soccer team in our freshman year cause I got to be a starter and she was stuck on the bench for most of the season. We both competed for the same position of offensive midfielder and for the better part of the last two years, she's been my substitute but she's been gunning for my position to prove that she's better than me but so far nothing has come of it. With my being chosen for captain, I thing that the brunette might try to get me dethroned but there's no way that I'm gonna let that but I can't let her go just because I don't like her although we'll see how this season goes. Luckily Natalya's still gonna be here for another two weeks so I'm not too worried as we continued to watch the try-outs in peace when Rachel walks by, walking towards the school as we locks eyes and she smiles, giving me a small wave. I smile back with a two finger salute when I notice that the captain has a knowing smirk on her face and I raise an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"What?"  
"So things are going well with Berry I see"

"Well as expected but um, I uh have a quick question for you" I said scratching my cheek.

"You want advice on wooing your lady friend, is that it?" Natalya said giggling good-naturedly.

"Yeahhh kinda" I said shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm assuming that she's type that likes grand gestures and all that jazz then I suggest using the skill you have at your disposal and make a big/meaningful. Show how truly special she is to you"

 _Using the skills that I have. Make it meaningful. I think that I have something in mind but I'm gonna help with this._ I thanked Natalya before heading off towards auditorium where I knew that Mercedes and Sam hide out when they want to get some piracy to make out and I had to pry them away from each other long enough to explain the plan. _If I want Rachel to be mine then I have to show her that I'm serious and all in._

After breaking up with Finn, I assumed that the news of our breakup would have spread to the entire school by the time I walked through the double doors and I would be back at the bottom of the social ladder to face all of the ridicule from the popular crowd. I kept my head held high and my shoulders square because Daddy always told me to always told me to never let the haters see you sweat. I walked towards my locker to gather my class for first period when I see Jesse and Karofsky heading towards me with Big Gulp cup filled to the brim with blueberry slushy, I could only stand ready to take the icy slap.

I closed my eyes to avoid getting it in my eyes and I waited but nothing, opening my eyes to see that I'm completely dried as I stared at someone's back who had taken both slushy attacks to realize that this person is none other than Quinn. She wipes the frozen corn syrup from her face as she glares threateningly at the assailants before grabbing the both of them by their collars as her voice was eerily clam but too low to tell what had been said. From the looks of pure dread and terror on their face that it wasn't pleasant to say the least as she pushes them away from her before turning to face with me with a kind smile on her face.

"You okay, Rachel?" Quinn asker concerned.

"You were just on the receiving end of a double slushy attack and you're asking me if I'm okay" I said grabbing my slushy kit from my locker.

"I have my proprieties in order" Quinn chuckles.

I shake my head as we walked into the bathroom with Quinn turning on the cold water, dipping her head under the running to scrub the ice chip out of her hair and I open my green apple shampoo. I rub the soap into her hair, making sure that I get all of the corn syrup out of her hair since I have far more experience in dealing with this than the soccer player does before washing the soap out. She raises her head as she squeezes the excess water from her hair as I pulled a towel out from my kit, wrapping it around her shoulders to rub her hair down when she stop my hands as the towel lays around her head. I looked into her eyes to see sincerity and kindness staring back at me as I notice that her hair is sticking out in all different direction like a lion's man and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me" Quinn pouts.

"I'm sorry Quinn but you look like a lion with your hair sticking out like that" I said between laughs.

"Oh yeah, I am Lion Quinn! Hear me roar" Quinn said baring her teeth.

I shake my head as she pulls her soaked through shirt off, noticing that she has a tattoo on her right shoulder of a lion head with two spears crossed behind it as well as that soccer has worked in her favor. Her tone stomach to the nice sized arm muscles as I feel my chin being lift to so I'm making eye contact with a pair of hazel eyes and an amused smirk, pulling on a short sleeved red hoodie.

"My eyes are up here" Quinn said smugly.

"I-I knew that. I was just-"

"Ogling. Yes, I know but try to retrain yourself"

"Do you have to be such an arrogant asshole?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No but I know that it gets under your skin and I wouldn't be me if I wasn't an asshole sometimes" Quinn said leaning against the sink.

"You know what I think" I said crossing my arms.

"No. What?" Quinn asked curious.

"I think you're hiding behind this tough, arrogant asshole persona to keep others from seeing the kind person that's afraid of being vulnerable because she's been hurt and let down too many times" I said sympathetically.

Quinn looks away from me for a moment and for that moment, I could almost see that vulnerable girl but as soon as she tries to break out of that tough exterior, the walls come back up. I do want the soccer player to be open with me but I know that it's going to take time for her to be comfortable with that concept as I step into her personal space, stepping on my tippy-toes to place a chaste kiss on her cheek before taking a step back.

"Walk me to class?"

"Anything for my fair princess" Quinn said holding her arm.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing A Dream ch. 7

* * *

It's hard being vulnerable around people because the people that were supposed to love and protect me ended up betraying my trust one true many times, swearing to myself that I wouldn't be so naïve ever again. I want to be able to protect myself and my little sister from that kind of pain but I found myself draw to Rachel because she's so strong especially after what that asshole Finn did to here after swearing up and down that he loved her and yet he lies and cheats on her. I want to punch him in the face for something like that to her but I can't risk getting suspended by Friggins if he ever caught wind of it besides I don't think Rachel would approve me beating up her ex-boyfriend. The future Broadway star's upholding rather well but that's to be expect from her as she would never let someone like the Jolly Green Giant keep her down.

The rest of school was nothing out of the norm but I have idea of how I'm going to start wooing Rachel, putting Natalya's advice to use, kidnapping the smaller girl from one of her many after school activities ignoring her complaints about man-handling. We pulled up an old soccer field that's no longer in use but it folds a special place in my heart as it's the place that I discovered my love for the sport as well as the last place I had a happy memory of my family before it fell apart. I walked along the field to see that the green had been cut recently as it seems that someone has been managing it despite no one ever using it as being here before turning to look at the bleacher where people would come to watch games.

I remember my Dad putting on his shoulders to watch the players when I couldn't see over the people standing, cheering wildly as he looks up at me as he told me that I would one day be able to do the thing. He would bring me here every Sunday morning, training me and running drills before he just kicked the ball around me, laughing boisterously as Mom would just smile, rocking Kitty to sleep. I haven't been here in so long and there's so many happy memories here but it hurts to think about them cause my family fell apart also that my sister was too young to remember any of it. By the time she was old enough to realize what was going, Daddy and Mommy were no longer the people that they once were, they had changed until they were unrecognizable and weren't around anymore. I didn't even know that I was even crying until Rachel was standing in front of me with my face in her hands, wiping away the tears from my eyes looking at me worriedly.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked concerned. "This place means something to you doesn't it?"

"Yeah, this place means a lot to me because I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It was the last place that my family was actually together and happy before everything went to complete shit. I guess when I stepped on the field, all of those memories that I've been surpassing came full force" I said smiling slightly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked curious.

"I brought you here because it's special to me, it's where my love of soccer began and I want to show you a piece of me that I've never shown anyone before" I said stroking her cheek gently.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Quinn" Rachel said lacing our fingers together.

"You're welcome but I still have a lot wooing to do if I ever want to prove to you that I'm worthy of your affections" I said smiling.

"I look forward to seeing what you have in store" Rachel said leaning up, kissing me on the cheek.

I lead her away from the field, driving toward the Berry residence where Kitty and Marley were playing the front yard chasing each other, laughing and just having fun. It makes me happy seeing my sister getting the childhood that she deserves along with someone I know she's gonna have a lifelong friendship with as the diva walks up to the kids, giving them each a hug and a kiss. It wasn't before long that I was forced onto my back by the very same kids who were goofy smiles on their faces then wrapping their arms around my neck, kissing my cheeks while the future Broadway star watched, amused.

"Come on Rachel, call them off before I get cooties or something" I said mock pushing them off.

"I don't know, Quinn. What do I get if I do this favor for you?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"The joys of my overwhelming presence" I deadpanned.

"Hmmm, not good enough. Girls, what do you think?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Call you, Your Majesty every time she see you" Marley offers.

"Marley!"

"You could make her minion for the week" Kitty giggles.

 _Suddenly I regret letting her watch that God forsaken Despicable Me movie._

"You can't be serious. I'm not about to become your minion for the week" I snorted.

"Well it's either that or you could help me host a sleepover consisting of all of the girls' in their class next Saturday" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare" I said glaring at her.

"Try me, I dare you" Rachel said cackling evilly.

"Fine but remember that I still have a rep to protect"

"I'll try that in mind" Rachel said looking rather pleased with herself. "Girls, thank you for your services and you shall be reward accordingly"

"Meaning?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"She owes us one" Marley explains.

"Oh. Gotcha" Kitty said giving Rachel a thumbs-up.

"You turn my own sister against me" I said surprised. "Kitty, we're supposed to be tight"

"Sorry Quinn, first time for everything" Kitty said scurrying off inside.

I shake my head, good-naturedly as Rachel helps me on my feet.

"I hope that you're not too upset that I turned Kitty against you" Rachel said not seeming all that apologetic about the ordeal.

"Nah but just know that I do plan getting my revenge" I said backing her up against a support beam. "It might not be today or tomorrow but it will and in the least expected form"

I chuckle at the darkening of her mocha eyes and I knew that I have her where I wanted, my lips hovering over her but not enough to actually be touching before pulling when she leaned in to close the distance. Rachel catches me inside, waving her fist at me and I laughed at her because she wasn't fast enough to actually catch before I ran into my room, locking the door behind me. She pounds on my door, telling me to come out and face my punishment. I chuckled as I got started on my homework that I needed to get done when someone knocks on my door and I opened it to see Xavier standing behind it with his arms folded and he didn't look please to see the diva standing him with a smirk on her face.

"You siked your Daddy on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is besides the point"

"The next time you two have a problem, please leave me out of it" Xavier said shaking his head.

Rachel walks into the room followed by the Terrible Twos who looked pleased with themselves, flopping on my bed and I know that I'm not going to get much work with these three around. The diva leave the room then comes back with her book bag in hand, looking fully prepared to work done before instructing the children either get started on their own schoolwork or some kind of quiet activity which they surprisingly did as they were told. I turned to my work as I placed my headphones on my ear, tuning out everything else and managing to finish and about a hour and a half later, I was nearly done when I received a text from Puck about a party that he was hosting, just because. Knowing my best friends, there's gonna be plenty of alcohol and I could loose before get to hectic to actually enjoy anything before turning to face the future Broadway star who's actively writing her notebook when I throw a balled up piece of paper at her.

"Really? We're using these childish antics to get my attention" Rachel said rolling her eyes at me.

"That's fun coming from you but I have a serious question for you tho"

"Yes?"

"So Puck informed me that he having a party just party and I wanted to know if you want to come with me" I said scratching my cheek.

"Are you asking me out, eh Quinn?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of but it won't count as an official date since I want it to be special"

"I would be honored to go with you but I shall be the designated driver since I assume you like to drink something with alcohol in it"

"Not really, not much of a drinker. Like watching other people get drunk and make fools of themselves. It's pretty entertaining"

"I shall take your word for it be that as it may" Rachel said smiling slightly.

I could see that she was a little hesitant about the entire thing then it dawned on me that this might be Rachel's high school party since I've never seen her go to any of the parties that Puck has thrown over the last two years. I closed my textbook, moving towards the couch and take the diva's hand in my own, lacing our fingers together as she looks up me shyly.

"This is gonna be your first party isn't it?"

"Yeah" Rachel said quietly.

"Don't worry so much, I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll show you the ins and the outs of a high school party" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Promise?"

"You have my word" I said smiling.

"Quinn and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Marley and Kitty giggles.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing A Dream ch. 8

* * *

Convincing Rachel to attend an actual high school party was much easy than I expected it to be but persuading her to take a step on the wild side and maybe drinking a little was completely different matter. The girl can be so ridiculous about not wanting to get drunk and the negative effects of drinking too much but I made about it's part of the experience of being a high school student to do rebellious things while we're young without thing about the possible repercussions. I may or may have that I would ensure if she does get too drunk that she wouldn't be video-taped and have the video put on YouTube where possible directions and agent would see it but she never said that I couldn't keep any videos for myself. _Hehe l gotta love loopholes._ I change into an simple white V-neck, a red short sleeved button down shirt left open, navy blue jeans and red Chuck high tops before combing through my hair and making sure that my teeth are brushed.

I decide to wait for the tiny diva downstairs as she was taking a long ass time trying to get ready but taking up two hours is ridiculous and it's not like she's going to some fancy party with celebrities or anything. The Terrible Twos bounce their way down the stairs hand in hand towards me before jumping on me without preamble, groaning slightly at the sudden weight shift pressing down on my stomach. The two look at me like they have some major secret that they knew about if the huge grins and fits of giggles were anything to go by but before I could interrogate them, a cough from the stair shift my attention only to have my breath caught in my throat. Standing in the middle of the stairs is the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen as Rachel looks me down at me shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks while wearing a sinfully tight champagne dress that comes mid-thigh.

Her hair is lightly curled while resting over her left shoulder and her makeup wasn't too heavy but brings out the sparkle of her chocolate eyes as it feels like I just fell in love with her all over again. The petite singer glides down the stairs before sashaying towards me before bending down slightly as she reminds the girls to brush their teeth before going bed as promising that she will read them two stories the following night since she wouldn't be able tonight. Rachel hugs and kisses their foreheads before ushering them upstairs as it warms my heart seeing this side of her as it's a clear indication of it would be like when she has kids of her own as I want to be a part of that. The petite singer turns her attention to me as she looks up at timidly through her long eyelashes, biting her lip as I take her hand in my own, bring it up to my lips while reminding her how beautiful she is but not just in this moment.

There have been countless times that I made come-ons or used pick up line about her beauty but I meant every one of them but I don't want her to believe that I'm only hitting on her because of it. I truly think that she's beautiful, inside and out, but I see past the physical aspect as it only last for so long and I want something lasting with the future Broadway starlet but I know that wooing her is gonna be more than worth in the long run. I open the door of my car like a gentleman before getting in myself before pulling off towards Puck's place and I could tell that Rachel's nervous if the constant fidgeting was anything to go and wringing her hand together as I reach over to take her hand in my own, lacing our finger in reassurance. She looks at me for a moment as I smile comfortingly before physically relaxing causing as much as I want her to enjoy tonight and have fun but if it becomes too much or overwhelming, we'll dip out in a hot minute.

By the time that we reach the Puckerman residence, the party had fill out the entire house while some decide to hang out on the porch and the lawn dancing, laughing or just have a good time as the music could be hear from the curb and down the street. It's only a matter of time before the cops show up because of the neighbors complaining about the noise but it always happens, I open the door for the tiny diva before lacing our fingers together. We walk through the front door to see that most of the furniture push up against the walls to make room for a makeshift dance floor with a DJ spinning while Puck was in the kitchen, mixing drinks. He and I lock eyes for a moment before noticing Rachel as his eyes roams her body lecherously then turns his attention to me, looking rather sheepishly under my glare. The football may be one of my best friends but I'm not about to put with anyone looking at the petite singer like she was a piece of meat in my presence and I won't hesitant to them in their place.

"Lady Fabray, thee has finally decide to grace the peasants with thy presence. Even bring quite a beauty with thee" Puck said jokingly.

"Rachel, this idiot is Noah Puckerman, Puck, you know Rachel" I said introducing the both of them.

"Nice to finally meetcha, Rachel. Blonde talks about you nonstop" Puck said kissing her hand in an attempt to be suave.

"Likewise Noah" Rachel said claiming her hand before smirking at me. "So you talk about me, hm Quinn? Should I be worried about what you say to your friends?"

"Of course not, it's all good things and how much I want you" I said winking.

"I guess that I just have to take your word for it… for now"

"Alright enough of that, you two are in need of drinks and since this is your first party Berry, I'm gonna start you off easy" Puck said grabbing some Vodka and Minute Maid Blueberry Lemonade. "I should warn you that this will sneak up on ya. Think that ya can handle that?"

Rachel hesitantly at the cup in Puck's hand before looking at me for confirmation that it was safe and I nod with a smile as much of an idiot that he might be times, I trust him enough to know that he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone intentionally. The tiny diva takes the cup and taking a sip of it before smiling brightly as it appears that the drink wasn't as strong as she thought it would be when Sam and Mercedes made their way towards us. I hug the dark skinned diva while fist-bumping the quarterback before introducing the both of them to the petite diva as both singers seem to hit it off right away over their shared love of singing. We talk and laugh at Sam's impersonations before the Broadway starlet pulls me onto the dance floor as the drinks were slowly making her tipsy loosening her a little as her preservations melts away.

I knew that the singer could dance but damn this girl can move as her hips sways to the music while her body goes along with the tempo changes and my cock's appreciative of her backside grinding against it. I'm not sure if Rachel know how she's affecting me but the smoldering look that she flashes my way over her shoulder says otherwise and goddamn I want her so badly but I'm barely restraining myself from taking upstairs into one of the empty rooms. The more drinks that the tiny diva intakes the more she becomes giggly and hanging off of my waist as we listen to one of the blonde quarterback's stories about something as I was only half listening. I pull my phone out of my pocket, tapping on the camera icon and holding out the device towards the both of us while the Broadway starlet wraps her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek as I snap the picture.

I snap a couple of pictures from different angles, making different faces to commemorate her first high school parties in a long line of parties that I want her to experience. It was good night until a certain Latina head Cheerio decides to make her presence known as she has made passes me in the past but I would always turn her down because I wasn't interested her. It's no secret that Santana Lopez is into girls even although she'll deny it otherwise as there have been a girls on the Cheerios and the soccer team that she's slept with although she sleeps with plenty of male jocks. I know that the HBIC has slept with Puck on several occasions and I know that she's a bit upset that I wasn't willing to sleep with her because like all the other times, I told her that I was interested in having a fuck-buddy. I wouldn't feel right about it since I want get with Rachel and the last thing that I wanted was to fuck up my chances with her if I entered solely sexual relationship with Santana.

"Hey Q" Santana said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Satan" I said nodding in greeting.

"I can't believe that you're here with this hobbit when you could be all up on this" Santana said gesturing her body. "She reeks of virgin while you could be hooking up with more… experience"  
"Look Santana, I told you that I didn't want you multiple times before and I don't want you now. I'm sure that there's plenty of other people that could sleep with" I said frowning.

"Oh please like this gremlin could be any good in bed but" Santana said looking up and down with an unimpressed look. "She certainly looks the part of a slut"

Before I could open my mouth to defend Rachel, she lets go of me as I think the alcohol running through her tiny body might be giving her the courage to stand up to someone like Santana. The fire in her eyes is definitely a turn on as she get into the cheerleader's face as she looks at her with a less than impressed look on her face before scoffing at her.

"Ain't the kettle calling the pot black as your breasts are barely being contained by that hideous wrapping paper that you call a dress and I look like a slut. I may be a virgin but it's better than being the school's bike that nearly everyone has used one than once" Rachel scoffs. "The only reason that you're coming after my woman is because you can't handle that someone doesn't want someone who spreads their legs for anything with a pulse"

There was laughter as I'm honestly impressed that Rachel was able to handle herself as a strange look flashes across Santana's face before it disappears as quickly as it comes. The cheerleader scoffs before disappearing further into the party as the tiny diva turns her attention back to me, grabbing me by the wrist and drags me up the stairs into the spare room, locking the door behind us. The Broadway starlet grabs my face, smashing our lips together in a heated but sloppy kiss that curls my toes as she guides me towards the bed that takes me out at the knees, following back with a soft thud. Rachel rubs me through the material of my pants and it feels so fuckin' good but I didn't want our first time together to be like, drunk and the tiny diva being unable to remember it in the morning.

"Rach, Rach hold up" I said holding her by the wrist. "We need to slow down for a second"

"Don't you want me, Quinn" Rachel asks pouting adorably.

"Of course I do, fuck I want you so badly but you're a little drunk and I think you want to be a little more sober plus I think that what Santana said got to you"

Rachel sighs dejectedly, rolling off of me so she was lying on the side of me as I turn on side so I could look at her, cheeks a little pinkish as she thinks about her actions that let up to this point.

"I think that I might be a little drunk" Rachel says barely above a whisper.

"Yeah but only a little bit" I said laugh somewhat. "But don't worry, you're a cute drunk"

"I'm sorry Quinn, listening to what Santana had said about being a virgin. I felt a little…" Rachel trails off.

"You felt a little insecure" I said as Rachel nods the affirmative. "But you having nothing to be insecure about. Girls like Lopez are a dime a dozen but Rachel Berry are one of a kind and she's only jealous that she won't be able to measure up to you"

"Do you really mean that, Quinn?" Rachel asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I do and I'll keep saying it as many times and as often as you need me to" I said wiping away the few tears that fall. "Plus seeing you standing up to Lopez was fuckin' badass and really hot"

"You're such a pervert" Rachel said in spit of how heavy the conversation was for a moment. "But thank you, I think but I don't think that I want to go back to the party"

"Then lets have a party of our own" I said before making a quick trip downstairs.

I tell Puck that we were gonna be holed up in the guest room before giving up the go ahead and supplies while agreeing that we wouldn't be disturbed as I head back upstairs. I find Rachel lying in the middle of the bed, ditching her heels as I set the supplies down on the nightstand before suggesting a game of Truth or Dare but liquor and I found out some pretty interesting about her as I was dared to strip down to my underwear. At some point of the game, the tiny diva found her dress too restrictive and unzips herself, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties as a decent tent forms in the middle of boxer briefs. The Broadway starlet giggles drunkenly as she captures my lips in a slow and sensual dance as the bulge in my boxer briefs while her petite hands cups me through the material while my hand entangle itself in her hair.

The singer grows even bolder as her hand slides underneath the waistband, wrapping around my shaft in a slow yet confident motion, moving my hips to met her in the middle as the skin on skin feels heavenly. I don't know if it the alcohol or the feeling of someone's hand on my member other than my own but it wasn't long before I'm coming harder than I ever had inside of my briefs and on Rachel's hand. She withdraws her hand to find it covered in my jizz and I search the nightstand for a tissue but before I could find on, the tiny diva had lick most of it while the sight has me at half-mast before lying against me as I wrap my arms around her. There's gonna be a lot of explaining to do in the morning and having to deal with hangovers but it could wait until tomorrow as I just to revel in this for the moment.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing A Dream ch. 9

* * *

My head feels like it's going to explode, my body is really fatigued, and my mouth tastes like it's been filled with cotton balls as I regret drinking so excessively last night when I hear someone trying to come into the room. I try to open my eyes but the brightness is too much as I close them while someone giggles knowingly, pressing something cool against my forehead to peek out from under the cover to see Quinn standing over me with a water bottle. She smiles sympathetically, handing two Advil pills and the water bottle which I grab thankfully before setting down a tray of breakfast foods down on the bed then settling against the headboard. The food looks absolutely delicious but the smell alone makes me nauseous but the soccer player tells me the fastest way to get over is eat lots of greasy food but to eat slowly as she says this from experience.

We eat in a comfortable silence, eating as much as my stomach would allow me to as she sets the tray on the floor, turning to face her fully as the athlete's cheek turn an adorable pinkish color, confusing me as for the reason for it. I look down to see that I'm no longer wearing the clothes that I came in but in my underwear as I pull the cover up to my chin, blushing profusely because for the life of me, I cannot remember what happen last night. As I am very much sure that I'm still a virgin since I'm still wearing my bra and panties but most of the party is still very much a blur to me although Quinn promised me that she would look out for me during this party. I turn the soccer player to inquire what happened last night as she explain to me that I did in fact get very intoxicated so much that when Santana Lopez starting hitting on her that I defended her but also mouthed off to the head cheerleader.

I managed to bring her up to this bathroom and proceed to throw myself at her but the athlete stopped me before I could get very far but I didn't want to return to the party as we had a party of our own then I remember what happens next. I'm quite sure that I resemble a very ripe tomato as I couldn't believe that I would do something like that but I was very inebriated and if I wasn't under the influence I wouldn't have… well done what I did. Although if I remember correctly Quinn did seem to take great pleasure from it so it couldn't have been all bad, right but I don't think that I'll be able to look her in the eyes for a while. I jump slightly when I feel something tapping me on the shoulder and I turn to see the soccer player facing the opposite direction but holding out a plan shirt and jeans towards me which I am thankful for as she tells me where the bathroom is so I could get changed.

I decide to take a quick shower to wash away the effects of last night and the hot water was doing wonders for my hangover before changing the clothes that I was given, noticing that they're a bit big on me but they'll have to do under I get home. I walk out of the bathroom to find the athlete sitting in the middle of the bed, patiently waiting for me as she smiles slightly, making my heat skip a beat or two before making a comment that I look good in her clothes. _Why would Quinn have clothes at Noah's house? Does she come here that often? Did Noah know about Quinn's situation? If he did then why he help her find somewhere to stay? Did Sam and Mercedes know about it? Was I the only know that didn't know?_ I know how to feel if I was the last one to find out about Quinn's situation or if why no one bothered helping through this difficult time in her life as it only makes my heart ache more.

I walk over towards the soccer player as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I take her face in my hands, pressing an lingering kiss on her forehead while her eyebrows furrow in confusion what might be considered odd behavior. I crawled onto the bed, pulling the athlete down with me as I wrap my arm around her, hoping that it'll bring some comfort and letting her know that I'm here for her. We lay in each other's arm for awhile, lightly scratching her scalp as she sighs contently, purring like a kitten before her breath evens out, signaling that she has fallen asleep and it wasn't long before falling asleep myself. After a few more hours of sleep are we awaken by the Noah knocking on the door, saying that we didn't have to go home but we did need to go because his mother is going to return soon and he couldn't have people in the house when she returned.

Trying to wake up the sleeping girl half on top of me was more difficult than I had thought as she practically refuse to relinquish her grip on me but soon lets go with a few well placed kisses. The soccer player rubs the sleep out of her eyes, stretching her limbs before standing up as she offers her hand for me to take which I take as we grab our things to go home. We walk downstairs to see Noah cleaning up the living room, looking at us with a knowing smirk on his face and it looks like he wants to say something but the look on the athlete's face stops him before the words comes out. The two of us leave the Puckerman residence hand-in-hand, leisurely walking down the stair as a warm autumn breeze flows through.

"So… how was that for your first high school party?" Quinn asked curious.

"I think that I would have liked it better if I was more aware of what was going on but it was fun to say the least although I'm-" I trail off.

"What?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am a bit worried about what might happened at school on Monday because I'm fairly low on the social hierarchy and what I said to Santana, she will take her revenge on me" I said biting my lip fearfully.

"You have nothing to worry about" Quinn said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"That's easier than done as I don't have the popular status like you to protect from being on the receiving end of a slushy facial or slushy shower"

"Maybe not but you do have one thing that will protect you from Santana" Quinn said smiling reassuring. "Wanna know what is?"

"What?" I asked curious.

"You have me. I'll protect you from Santana and anyone else that tries to slushy you"

"Quinn, you don't have to risk your popularity and reputation to protect. I'm sure that I'll be fine but I do appreciate the sentiment as I-"

"Rachel, I don't care about my popularity or my reputation at this school" Quinn said stopping my rambling. "It's not going to be mean anything after we graduate and you're way more important to me. I told you that I was going to woo you and I don't care if it's front of every student at McKinley or in front the entire state Ohio"

The intensity of Quinn's eyes remind how serious she is about wanting a relationship with me as all the other times I thought that she only wanted to be with me because she wanted to get into my pants. The soccer player has prove herself time and time that she is more than people's initial perceptive of her as they see the kind-hearted and caring that she truly is as I consider myself one of the lucky few to see this side of her. I smile, snuggling into her side as we turn the corner on my street only to be swept off of my feet and spin around before realize what's going to see that it's a rather familiar face of my best friend Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany and I have been friends for a long time as we have taken up dance classes at the local community class but she unfortunately had to move away right before the start of eighth grade because of her father's job. I didn't think that I would see her again.

"Brittany, wh-what are you here? I thought you were still in Texas" I said excited to see my friend. "Are you visiting?"

"Nope, my Dad got transferred back to Lima so I can finish out high school with you Rachie" Brittany said grinning. "It's gonna like old times"

"Oh my god, this is so amazing" I said hugging the dancer tightly.

A small cough is hear and then I remember that Quinn was watching the both as Brittany set me down before introducing them to each other as the shorter blonde offers her hand to the taller blonde. The blonde dancer stares at the hand being offered for a moment before pulling the soccer player into a big bear hug which catches her off guard as Brittany has always been more a hugger than anything else. After a few moments, the taller blonde finally lets the shorter blonde go, smiling happily to have a new friend as the athlete couldn't be upset the other girl's enthusiasm as the three go inside. I greeted both of my Dads with a kiss on the cheek when Marley and Kitty come running down the stairs before hugging my legs as I return the sentiment before my sister notices Brittany. We go to my room as the dancer flops down on my bed as she starts telling me about Texas and all the new incredible experiences she had as I never realize how much I truly missed my friend until she came back into my life.

We talk and talk for hours just like we used when we were kids before noticing how late but promised to meet up before school starts because I'm a little worried that the dancer will manage to get lost as she has a hard time remembering things. I go through my nightly routine like I normally do as I pick out and iron my clothes that I'm going to wear before making sure that the girls wash their faces and brush their teeth before bed. Like I promised, I read two stories before tucking them into bed as I kiss the both of them on the forehead then turning off of the light, silently exiting out of the room. I make my way towards my room just at the same time, Quinn comes out of the bathroom in a tank top and basketball shorts as we lock our eyes, smiling shyly as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. _She smells like jasmine._

"You will be mine, Rachel Berry"

"Hmm we'll have to see about that. I think someone still has wooing to do" I said pulling back slightly.

"Even so there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be mine so I'm stepping up my game" Quinn said winking flirtatiously as she walks backwards to her room.

I shake my head as I'm slowly falling for the blonde but I look forwards to seeing what she has in store for me as I walk to my room, preparing to get my full eight hours of sleep when something taps on my window. I walk over to see a toy helicopter float outside my window as I open to see that there's a note as well as a single pink rose attached to it. I unattached them as the helicopter flies out of my room, I open to see that note to see that it's from Quinn as the note states that I'm destined to shine ever brighter than the stars above. My heart skips a beat as I set the note and the flower on my nightstand where I could look at it whenever I want before climbing into bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 9


End file.
